


An Open Letter For International Women's Day by Alfie Solomons

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, International Women's Day, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Just as the title says :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	An Open Letter For International Women's Day by Alfie Solomons

If someone had told me ten years ago that I would be living in a house with four women who I let rule the roost, I would have laughed in your face. My three daughters might be all under the age of nine but they’re already miniature versions of their mother; the woman who just happens to be the love of my life, and the woman who has so far born me four children and only ever broken one of my fingers in the process. (Truthfully though, how women manage the whole pregnancy and then labour and then just getting on with raising the kids is astounding to me!)

My girls (including the missus) are bloody hard work. They’re moody, dramatic, bossy, argumentative and over emotional; but they’re also caring, loving, supportive, funny and kindhearted. Now as much as I prefer when they’re always being nice, if they didn’t have their moody moments they wouldn’t be who they are and so I take the bad with the good. (I mean this nicely but you all know I always manage to stick my foot in my mouth and fuck up, so just in case this gets taken the wrong way I’ll have Ollie get a shovel ready so I can dig myself deeper into a hole if need be!). 

My youngest daughter, my little Soraya sunshine, told me once that she wanted to be a train driver when she grows up like her best friend, Abraham. I scoffed and told her girls couldn’t be train drivers cos that’s a man’s job. She told me I was wrong and that Mummy told her girls can be and do everything men can be. And it’s true. They can. And that was when I realised that my job as not only a father and a husband, but as a male in general, is to encourage my girls to do whatever they want and to never conform to what society tells them they should do and be just because of their sex. As a man, it’s my job to nurture my girls and accept and encourage everything about them, and as my son grows up I’ll make sure he does the same to his sisters, friends, future partner and future daughters. 

Today is International Women’s Day, and once upon a time I probably would have scoffed at such a bloody day. But today I celebrate women because I’m blessed to have four incredible ones that bleed my bank account dry, give me headaches with their incessant arguing and crying, but also fill my heart with more joy than it’s ever known before. 

Here’s to all of the women who have shaped me; from my mother who loved me unconditionally and put up with my tearaway teenage years; to my aunties and family friends who would give me a clip around the ear more times than I could count to keep me grounded and respectful; to my beautiful wife who taught me what it is to share your heart and life with someone else and to be in constant awe of what the love of a good woman can do, especially for a man like me. She has taught me that being vulnerable isn’t always bad and she has given me four beautiful children which is worth more than any amount of money. She raises our children with love and laughter and my girls could have no greater role model to look up to. 

And finally to my girls who teach me every single day that girls are far stronger and resilient than I’ve ever given them credit for in the past. They make me want to be a better person and they make me try to make the world a better place for them and for the future generations of women that come after them. 

If you have females in your life, in any capacity at all, then you should count yourself as blessed, because you truly are. 

To all you women out there, and especially to my own little women, keep pushing the boundaries and keep reaching for the stars. Thank you for being you and for teaching me things that I never even realised I needed to know. Thank you for making my life a better one. 


End file.
